A number of patentable ideas have been associated with T-shirts, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,364, which featured a friendship band with exchangeable closed loop members. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,866 involved customized printing of messages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,233disclosed a garment with various indicia. Further, various information was contained in U.S. Published Application Nos. 2005/0085189, 2004/0187184, and 2004/0216209.
Typically, T-shirts convey an individual message on an individual T-shirt. Of course, many T-shirts are identical, such as those produced to commemorate a race, for example. All participants may have the same shirt and will be identified as a participant in the particular race commemorated by the T-shirt.
In addition, T-shirts identified with a geographical region are popular. Whenever a person wears a T-shirt from such geographical region, it signifies to all who see the shirt that the wearer has been to the geographical place noted, or at least has an interest in such place. The same holds true for schools, favorite sports teams, and for many types of activities as well as products.
While T-shirts with the same institution name may promote some level of togetherness among the wearers, that is not the primary purpose of such T-shirts. In accordance with the goals of the subject invention, T-shirt messaging is designed to promote a method of togetherness and communication or expression not previously identified and understood through the use of T-shirts presently known today. It is understood that T-shirts is being used broadly to also include any similar shirts such as Vee neck, spaghetti strap and muscle shirts.